vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Videl
I'm like a maid. I go wherever the filth is and I clean it up. Videl is a hero in the Dragon Ball Z anime and manga. She's the daughter of mr.hercule and seeks to follow in her father's footsteps to become a Savior of Earth. In Dragon Ball Z Videl is the daughter of Mr. hurcule and trains to be a fighter just like him. She's introduced in the beginning of the Buu Saga, where she attends Red Star High School and fights criminals in devil's City. It's here that she crosses paths with Goku's son Gohan, and later discovers his identity as the Great Saiyaman. The two of them eventually become romantically involved and marry, having a daughter named Pan who is a major character in Dragon Ball GT. After Buu's defeat, she dons her own costume and fights crime alongside Gohan as the Great Saiyawoman. Gohan claims that Videl is a better fighter than her father, but we all know that's not possible. In VGCW Videl made her (impromptu) debut on 2013-05-13 when she rushed to the help of Android 18 after she had failed to defeat her doppelganger Artificial 18. Using her skills, the power granted to her by her fans in the audience and Real 18's help, Videl triumphed over the corrupt machine, gaining her first victory. After the match, Videl spoke with Bryn McMahon to try and convince him to give her her first proper match in order to prove that she was willing to protect the WVGCW like her father protects his league. Videl had her official introduction, complete with New Challenger card, on 2013-05-19, in a match against fellow enforcer of justice Jill Valentine. Videl dominated the match, eventually spearing Jill through the barricade and getting a victory by count out. Having put on a clinic in that match earned her a spot in the first ever Ms. Money in the Bank match held on June 6th. Fighting hard for the prize, she soon got caught up in a fight with Roll Caskett. Eventually, Roll was able to set up a ladder while the rest of the competitors seemed occupied, and the two raced up to the briefcase. When they both reached the top at the same time, Videl had to act quickly before her opponent could make a grab for the briefcase, and she superplexed Roll off the top of the ladder. Then, while the two were dazed, Lightning swooped in, climbed the ladder, and pulled the briefcase down before Videl could get her bearings and knock down the ladder, dealing the Heroine of Earth her first loss. She would get the opportunity to redeem herself for that loss on the Season 1 finale in a six-woman match, though it was not to be. While she swiftly eliminated Tina following a roll-up reversal and put a good fight for a solid five minutes afterwards, she wound up being the second performer out when she got pinned by Chell. She tried to avenge that affront on the season 2 premiere, squaring off against Chell to determine whether the match would be a Chell or Videl in a Cell match, but in the end, it wound up being a Chell in a Cell match, as the jumpsuited brawler put her down and pinned her once more. Videl's jobber ways continued, as von Karma and The Boss both beat her. However, the latter saw promise in Videl, and decided to take her under her wing. Results of Training After nearly 4 months in training, Videl, against The Boss' wishes, decided the time had come to make her return. Sporting a short hairdo, and mimicking her father's famous overlay face, she took on Chun-Li. The training from the original Gurl Gamer Champion paid off immensely, as Chun-Li was beaten easily. Videl's future was looking brighter than ever. However, another rising star saw her as an opportunity. Videl was entered into the first Casualette Championship 6-woman ladder match after only one win. Chie Satonaka, currently very much into her Steak Cold gimmick, took issue with this and called Videl as out as the weak link of the match. Videl came out to challenge Chie over this, and the two fought right there for the spot in the match. However, Videl's training hadn't prepared her for Chie's newfound arrogance and she took the upset victory, claiming Videl's spot and eventually going on to win the match. Season 4: Rocket's hit the Earth. Videl didn't let her loss get to her, and came out all guns blazing for Season 4, crushing Impa in a fight. Impa took a lot of punishment, but she couldn't stand up to Videl's moves. After this, Videl's father, mr.hercule, arrived in WVGCW having retired from VGCW to manage Videl. The pair were hoping to make a splash together, but they went up against the roll-up queen of Team Rocket, Rinoa, and Mr hercule wasn't paying enough attention to break it up, leading to Videl's loss. The two went up against the other member of Team Rocket, Jessie, to get some revenge at Breakdown IV. The match was even, but in the end it was Videl who tapped out to Jessie's submission hold. HOWEVER! Mr Satan was distracting the ref at the time and the tap out went unnoticed. Videl would then put Jessie in a submission hold herself, and James would distract the ref this time. For some reason though, when Jessie tapped out the ref was still able to notice despite James interference, leading to an iffy victory, but a lovely moment of family bonding. Season 5: I can't go out like this...I'm the daughter of Mr hercule! Team Rocket themselves wanted revenge for Jessie's loss, and challenged Videl to a non-manager fight to decide the winner. Mr hercule and James both left the ring so Jessie and Videl could fight, but Team Rocket had an ace up their sleeve, and Rinoa was brought in as the referee for the fight. Despite Videl brutalising Jessie throughout the whole fight, Rinoa wouldn't count any of Videl's pins and attempted to quickly count any of Jessie's. In the end, Rinoa simply said "Whatever" to any concept of fairness and simply attacked Videl herself, letting Jessie get the pin quickly in a cheat win. Videl and Mr hercule both agreed they wanted revenge AGAIN. However, before they could retaliate, something hit Mr hercule harder than any rocket: Love. He fell instantly head over heels for the elderly attendant of Zelda, Impa, finding solace in their common creaky knees. This side tracked Videl's hopes for revenge on Jessie, and she was unable to drag Mr hercule away from Impa. This lead to a poor situation for her when she went up against the unpredictable newcomer, Peacock. Peacock and Videl went head to head, but the new girls bag of tricks was more than Videl could take, and after being smashed through the table with one punch and brutalised by a Grab Bag, Videl took the three count. Videl complained to General Manager Samus about being put in such a dangerous fight with a cackling screwball like Peacock, and Samus gave her a fight to let her get her aggression out. However, she decided the fight was going to be against her. Samus's skills were a league above poor Videl's, and once again Videl was left looking poor and battered in the ring. Videl had finally had enough, and both she and Zelda demanded Impa and Mr Satan break up. Impa and Zelda would fight at Breakdown F.I.V.E to determine the outcome of the relationship, but Impa's sudden youth from Gruntilda's beauty explosion gave her the edge and she took down Zelda. However, Impa's youth also caused Mr Satan to lose interest in her, and he dumped her right there and then. Videl's future is left very uncertain. With Mr Satan now being booed by the crowd and Videl's record looking worse and worse, who knows how the daughter of the Hero of Earth is going to pull herself out of this rut. Season 6: The Great Saiyawoman As it turns out, Videl would have a chance to turn around her losing ways in the very first match of Season 6, taking on a field of women she was quite familiar with. The Two GMS, The Saint and Samus (the latter who had previously beat her last season), She-Hulk, Chie (Who had beaten her for a Casualette shot a year earlier), and Peacock, who had also humiliated her the previous season by punching her through Table-San. Videl started off the match fairly well, trading shots with She-Hulk and The Saint. Videl would eventually dedicate her attention to the Newcomer that demolished her, Peacock. Videl would become the first person in 2K14 history to put someone through the cell, Suplexing her through the wall. Not only would she achieve history, she would get revenge on Peacock by returning the favor and putting Peacock through Table-San. As if things couldn't go any better, Videl would focus in on Samus, and roll her up for the pin. Videl would celebrate her major victory on top of the cell, showing that she is not to be underestimated. Record Videl halloween 2014.png|Videl's Halloween alternate outfit, modeled after her Battle of Gods design